masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GODof123WAR/Idea for a new ME3 MP DLC
This idea has been lodged in my brain for a while now, and Wikia seems to be the only way to express it. ---- = The Resurrection Pack = 1 NEW RACE, 2 NEW MAPS, 3 NEW WEAPONS, 1 NEW ENEMY FACTION The new race could be the Protheans. Wait, lemme finish. They could be created using Javik's DNA. Created through extensive research to give the Reapers the impression they've failed, the Protheans will be driven by AIs and VIs that were modeled after Javik. Therefore, each of these Protheans would be more or less exactly like Javik. The Adepts, Engineers and Infiltrators have 250 Shields, the Soldiers have 500 Shields and the Vanguards and Sentinels have 750 Shields. Their Shields/Barriers will be green though. The bar at the bottom of the screen will also be GREEN. Their dodge move is a green biotic slide (Adept/Vanguard), a combat roll and side step (Soldier/Sentinel) and a quick teleport for the Infiltrator and Engineer. All Prothean characters are RARE so they come in GOLD frames. The Prothean Adept The Prothean Adept is a powerful biotic warrior created with help from the Asari. They, as well as Prothean Vanguards, have a slightly more blue shade of skin as the Asari wanted recognition. -Dark Channel -Slam -Biotic Artillery: This never before seen ability launches a very large and powerful 'Throw' at an enemy. It will send unarmored enemies flying and cause Shielded and Barriered enemies to at least fall over. Armored enemies will only stagger. Note: Guardians count as Shielded enemies, meaning they will fall over and lose their shield. -Biotic Powerhouse -Fitness The Prothean Vanguard As stated above, the Prothean Vanguards will have blueish skin. They have a powerful passive skill, Ancient Avenger, that will decrease the recharge speed of their abilities when it is activated. To activate it, you must kill an enemy with the Prothean unique heavy melee(Green Omni-Blade slash for Soldier/Sentinel, Double Biotic punch for Adept/Vanguard and a baton surrounded with green electricity for Engineer/Infiltrator). -Dark Channel -Biotic Charge -Decimate: Throw a slow moving orb that will follow an enemy. Upon impact, it will do the same thing Nova does, only green. It also goes through cover and walls, so you could launch it at a Nemesis while blasting an Assault Trooper and kill them both. Allows you to multitask really. Also does very high damage, enough to insta-kill a Centurion on Silver! -Ancient Avenger: A Tier 6 upgrade can allow the Vanguard to dual-wield shotguns, pistols and SMGs. -Fitness The Prothean Soldier The Prothean Soldier is pretty much an all-round combatant. He has ways of dealing with any defense and his passive ability, Frontline Specialist, can increase his ammo supplies greatly. -Destroyer Grenades: Throw two grenades that will explode with fire, burning through Armor, Health and even light cover! -Concussive Shot -Death Ray: Using a device strapped to your wrist, you can unleash a laser that with obliterate Shields. -Frontline Specialist -Fitness The Prothean Sentinel Prothean Sentinels are defense specialists, designed for getting entrenched in and holding key positions. It is practically impossible to move them out of cover or slow them when they're moving as their passive ability, Pure Guardian, can make them never stagger, much like a Krogan. -Hex Shield: This is the same ability that Collector Guardians use in ME2. It is green instead of yellow though. -Energy Drain -Prothean Armor: You can toggle it (like Tech Armor) but it will NOT explode when disabled. Instead it provides you with a lot of damage protection and it will push away unarmored enemies that try to melee you. It looks like Fortification only green. -Pure Guardian -Fitness The Prothean Engineer The Prothean Engineers were trained to fight the Zha'Til and they're effective against the Geth as a result. They have access to powerful anti-electronics-tech (ANT). -Prothean Turret: It will shoot at enemies very quickly much like a Cerberus Turret but it also shoots out Incinerate at enemies that are far away. The Incinerate is also GREEEEEEEEEEN -Charge-Up: Shoots a ray of green electricity that has the same effects as Overload, if you PRESS the button. Holding it causes it do more and more damage until the target is dead. -Tech Warp: Shoot out a green incinerate. It is created with Tech and NOT Biotics. -Zha'Til Exterminator -Fitness The Prothean Infiltrator Masters of stealth and even disguise. Not much is known of them. It was very difficult to recover their Patsy technology, but Javik knew were his people stored their tech. -Tactical Cloak -Assassinate: This is basically a grab, only you can do it to any unarmored and unshielded enemy at any time. -Tech Warp. -Prothean Agent -Fitness Not sure if you like it, but anyway, time for the maps. = Maps = Firebase Arachnid A cave system underneath the treacherous over world of Utukku, this is very large map. Be warned, if you choose to fight Reapers here, there will be a large amount of Ravagers but less Brutes. Firebase Doomsday A map based on one of Earth's crossroads. This map is around the same size as Firebase White and has very little cover. Good for fast-paced action. Fighting the Reapers here will make for much more Husks but a bit less Cannibals. Seems the Batarians still hate Earth... I think they could be fun. Time for the weapons. = Weapons = -Particle Rifle: Featured in SP, I'm not going to go into detail with this one. ULTRA-RARE -Warper G88: A slow firing pistol that the Protheans used at the beginning of their war with the Reapers. It shoots small Warps. Clip: 5, Spare: 45. RARE -Prothean Sniper Rifle: Used by Prothean Operatives on high risk missions, this Sniper Rifle comes with a special VI to detect what defense an enemy has, and works to counter it. It will shoot electrical rounds against enemies with Shields and Barriers, explosive rounds for Armor and regular bullets for Health. Clip: 10, Spare: 90. ULTRA-RARE = The COLLECTORS = Unfortunately, the Reapers don't have emotions and they saw the return of the Protheans as an advantage. They used these Protheans to re-create the Collectors. -Collector Drone: The cannon-fodder of the Collector armies, they have moderate health and are armed with Avenger Assault Rifles. -Collector Guardian: They have low health with moderate barriers and have the Prothean Sentinel's 'Hex Shield' ability. They are armed with a Warper G88. -Collector Assassin: They have moderate health and low barriers. They are armed with Particle Rifles that shoot YELLOW lasers. -Scion: Remember these? They have moderate armour and two abilities; Shockwave and Nova. -Collector Avatar: AKA Harbinger. Armed with a Warper G88, strong Barriers and moderate armour, they sure pack a punch. They also have access to a yellow Incinerate and a yellow Decimate. -Praetorian: Yes, these annoying sons-of-bitches are back. They have moderate barriers, high armour, laser vision and they can use Nova to regenerate their barriers. They are the strongest Collector troops. Note: Prothean Sentinels have an advantage against these guys; the Laser Vision will keep the Sentinel pinned but an upgrade in his Prothean Armour can make him take less damage when behind cover. It is a Tier 5 upgrade. Combine that with a Tier 4 'Never Stagger' upgrade, and you can keep shooting at it, if you used the Tier 6 'Prothean Barriers' upgrade which gives you 50% extra shields. So those are my ideas, please gimme some feedback. Category:Blog posts